Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes: The Quest for Cosmic Boy
| Creators = Tony Bedard; Dennis Calero | First = Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 31 | Last = Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 1 36 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Brainiac 5 is visited while dreaming by Dream Girl's ghost, who gives him advice about the future and tells him that Cosmic Boy is missing. Star Boy, who wakes Brainiac 5, is surprised that he already know that Cosmic Boy is missing. Brainy asks Theena to tell him who won the election. She tells him Supergirl is the new leader of the Legion of Super-Heroes. At the same time, Supergirl is flying all over the world, helping people who were trapped or missing during the Dominator War. In Brasilia, she meets Special Prosecutor Tenzil Kem, who informs her that she has won the election and that his mission is to investigate if Cosmic Boy is guilty of war crimes. Supergirl holds a meeting in the Metropolis Convention Center, where the Legion, the Wanderers, and the Terror Firma are gathered. As people begin to fight, Brainiac 5 tells Supergirl about how to find Cosmic Boy. There're three places he most likely is located at. After Supergirl has stopped the fights, she sends out three mission teams to Lallor, the Ranzz Family Farm, and the Gobi Rainforest. Sun Boy, Star Boy, Mekt Ranzz and Tenzil Kem enter the Ranzz Family farm, but aren't finding any intelligent life. Star Boy wants to report back to Supergirl but Brainiac insists that their leader is busy right now and they will have to manage. The team decides to go underground, as a thunderstorm is coming, and they find a machine with the text "Validus". Mekt suddenly goes crazy and attacks the others. While Sun Boy and Mekt fight, Tenzil goes away, and Star Boy increases Mekt's and Sun Boy's weight to about 1 ton to make them stop. When they agree on not fighting, Star Boy restores their ordinary weight. Mekt tells them about his origin - that he was an outcast of Winathians for being born solo, where people usually have a twin, and that he found the Cult of Validus, who worshiped Validus, a "storm god", supposed to live in Winath's thunderstorm clouds. The cult had told Mekt that he was a part of a prophecy that a certain solo would bring Lord Validus to Winath in the flesh, on the planet Korbal. Mekt went there, together with his siblings Garth (Lightning Lad) and Ayla (Light Lass), and were zapped by the local lightning creatures, gaining lightning powers. But the cult wasn't happy with that Garth and Ayla also had been empowered, something that didn't fit the prophecy at all, and Mekt was banished from the cult, even though Mekt know that the cult isn't around anymore. Tenzil Kem is confronted by two Winathian kids, who trick him into entering a container which is about to be filled with wheat. Sun Boy, Star Boy, and Mekt are then confronted by some Winathians, including Mekt's parents, who have also gained electrical powers. On Earth, Supergirl is fighting some giant enemy. And in Lallor Timber Wolf and Atom Girl are being surrounded by flames. Both teams call Brainiac, needing some plan, but Brainiac -visibly annoyed- retorts they don't need him to win, and he has no time for them right now. On Winath, Mekt Ranzz, Sun Boy and Star Boy are confronted by Winathians who have gained electrical powers. When Star Boy increases the Winathians weight to make them stop, he's struck by lightning and believed to be dead. Sun Boy and Mekt escape finding Tenzil Kem. Meanwhile, Tenzil Kem escapes from the container of wheat that he was trapped in earlier. Star Boy is dragged away by the same kids that trapped Tenzil earlier, while Star Boy awakens and Tenzil appears to them and confronts them with kickboxing. Tenzil manages to find a hidden transmitter that Star Boy destroyed. Then, all Winathians there (but Mekt) suddenly lose their powers and comes to their senses. Mekt is then confronted by Star Boy and Tenzil who tells him that they found the power transmitter that empowered the Winathians. Tenzil also tells Mekt that the transmitter was created by the Wanderers' Coluan Vrax Gozzl. "Remember that promise I made to shove this finger in your eye and cook your brain...?1 Mekt asks, and Tenzil responds by biting Mekt's finger off and charging him with numerous crimes. Sun Boy and Star Boy return to Metropolis Convention Center (temporary Legion headquarters), where Sun Boy resumes active status in the Legion. Timber Wolf, Atom Girl and Shadow Lass battles soldiers on Lallor, until they make a soldier tell Lallor's president that he has a diplomatic visitor, pointing out that Shadow Lass is practically royalty on Talok VIII. Meanwhile, a person named Randall prepares his anti-material brother Drake a.k.a. E.R.G.-1 to assassinate the president. Shadow Lass asks the president for permission to search for Cosmic Boy, and the president suspect that Cosmic Boy is the metahuman assassin he has heard of, but Timber Wolf convinces him otherwise. E.R.G.-1 begins killing or neutralising soldiers trying to defend the president, and comes in to the president's office. Timber Wolf points out that E.R.G.-1 looks like someone he had seen on a portrait in Cosmic Boy's office. E.R.G.-1 then tells them that he once was a Legion member, but that his faceplate broke during a mission and was presumed dead. Timber Wolf points out that E.R.G.-1 has just told him how to beat him, but E.R.G.-1 shows that he has a new, self-repairing containment suit. Atom Girl asks Brainiac 5 for backup, while Shadow Lass begins attacking. Pieces of the roof fall on Timber Wolf, and Atom Girl asks if his flight ring is still transmitting life signs. Brainiac 5 responds that the rubble was just what Timber Wolf needed, and a second later, the rubble explodes, and a more feral Timber Wolf appears. The quest to find Cosmic Boy continues as three Legionnaires - Shadow Lass, Atom Girl and Timber Wolf - try to stop the murder of the president of Lallor at the hands of the energy-being known as E.R.G.-1. Timber Wolf suddenly transforms into a very feral form, which is more violent and brutish. The Legionnaires are guessing that E.R.G.-1's attack is coordinated by someone called "Randall" as they've heard E.R.G.-1 shout "Shut up, Randall!". Atom Girl convinces E.R.G.-1 to break free from Randall's manipulation and rejoin the Legion (as E.R.G.-1 had once been a Legionnaire, but was believed to be dead). Atom Girl comes to Randall's hiding place by riding an fiber optics link (through the telephone) and easily wins. In the Gobi Rainforest, Supergirl, Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad are looking for Cosmic Boy. Kara admits that she took advice from Brainiac when she came up the teams. Garth warns her that it's a bad idea to trust Brainiy fully, even if he does mean well. The trio discovers a building belonging to Sev Tcheru, who introduces himself as "what all humans may one day become, a billion years hence, if the genetic potential of Homo sapiens is utterly fulfilled". He is nicknamed "Evolvo-Lad" by Lightning Lad. To combat Lightning Lad and Supergirl, Sev devolves himself into a Neanderthal-like creature, and shows himself to be strong enough to hit even Supergirl. The group fight their way inside the building, and Supergirl sees an updated version of Brainiac 5's Chronexus. As she uses her telescopic vision on it, she sees her friends battling in the 21st century. She is told that this Chronexus can send a person through time, but only once and for one person. She is then convinced by Saturn Girl that she needs to go home to her native era. Right before she leaves she says goodbye to Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad and transfers the Legion's leadership to Garth. After she flies through the portal, Evolvo Lad confirms she made it to her time safely. Some time later, at Metropolis Convention Center (temporary Legion headquarters), Saturn Girl confronts Brainiac 5 about the recent events, and reveals he is actually sleeping. Saturn Girl then meets Dream Girl, who was believed to be dead. Both Saturn Girl and Dream Girl force Brainiac 5 to admit that he has no idea where Cosmic Boy is, and that the search missions were because of other reasons. At the search mission on Winath, Brainy had planted false evidence to clear Cosmic Boy's name (as he was accused of war crimes)1 and made Mekt Ranzz of the Wanderers look guilty, as Brainy had calculated 87% risk of having the Wanderers take over the Legion from within, and the Legion also became allied with Tenzil Kem on that mission. The search mission on Lallor ended with preventing Lallor from collapsing into chaos from civil wars, and also helped Drake Burroughs, aka Wildfire. And the mission in the Gobi Rainforest, also helped Supergirl return home. | Issues = * * * * * * | Items = | Vehicles = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}